MI PERDICIÓN
by lDarkqueen
Summary: Otra noche más, otra noche en silencio, otra noche de incertidumbre, otra noche en la oscuridad Solo estamos tu y yo -Tengo ganas de probarte,L


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aeb580bf85b08e3346610fcec78761c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Otra noche más, otra noche en silencio, otra noche de incertidumbre, otra noche en la oscuridad"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cfde85a1fb13adc702cd3633ab506afa"— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? — pregunto un pequeño pelirosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="633cd534ea76706355dfb1e2f224106a"—Es de suma vitalidad para ti— dijo tratando de convencerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="07b8bc7e391d0e4817f7b1640c785f1e"—Está bien pero... ella se ve asustada—susurro con cautela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2816070b3293aba02944c17bb221ab38"—No importa— índico — después de todo ella no es más que unspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" juguete./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="51ae3deb3e6b818de688ec944faf0d28"I antes de alcanzar a oírla clave mis colmillos en su cuello, la sangre comenzó a salir, una sensación de extrañeza me invadió se sentía tan bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7155ca187b4a9c30ad720aa000ad2474"Al instante todo se volvió confuso y me pude percatar entonces que la sangre había dejado de salir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6bfba940859d502e950ce39770533ac4"No pude comprender al instante, sin embargo una sensación de tristeza me embargo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b63faba156bb9086cc626f81952a5ae6"—Vamos no tienes por qué sentirte mal— ella me tomo del brazo— después de todo esa es nuestra naturaleza—argumentospan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="36c441f173aef2b2100f65d749167d4a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Un escalofrió me recorrió y desde entonces me perdí para siempre"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="13bbf54a6850c393fb8d1b2b3bba997b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"******/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="455831477b82574f6bf871193f2f761d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"****/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="86790fb2fb6fc2196138c48b4416a0bf"—Natsu querido— llamo mi madre— tengo una sorpresa para ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="db4cc3f89fcbaa81fb0a119dbbca61cd"La mire confuso, no sabía a lo que se refería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="24f34999c44c8451366bdbff62c58561"—Tengo un nuevo juguete— dijo sin reparos— he conseguido una bonita muñeca para ti—sonrió con frialdad—sé que te gustara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fbaee17524daf53aacfc7dc4549808e4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Al fin y al cabo ni me importo porque siempre terminaban averiados"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a019942e8c01da5a5381a8b91e59387e"De pronto una niña apareció detrás de las faldas, la examine con sigilo, llevaba un vestido blanco, era poseedora de unos encandilados ojos color chocolate, una piel de porcelana, unos bucles dorados y esos labios carmesí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="71e95a544f74e7399fb9dbebb694a7cf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Eran estos los que resaltaban esta noche"./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="468da4a5bfac344ee4db3e2772a50a60"Su rostro era inexpresivo y su mirada tan fría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1aa658691a01dc2c979f86e06f12a8ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Nunca olvide la primera vez que la vi"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bbeb8cab17cb5f7e82d6a9b39afba70f"—Ella es Lucy—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="30bdf0e700bdcb52705ab02165055a17"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ella será mi perdición"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8a730419c78e23d88a0cf8298f1c0f99"—Puedes hacer con ella lo que se te plazca—sonreí con malicia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e0ed3287c1a0de57b2a99c36ee972122"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Tengo ganas de probarte"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2ee90f0182f72a4a0322135b018224eb"Un portazo se escuchó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cc58a4b0c0b232d73b8cb628f8fa5ede"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Solo estamos tu y yo"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="245d9316b7c62ac7698409373f5bb518"Me dirigí hacia ella, la tome con suavidad, ella retrocedió por instinto y pronto se encontró acorralada, me acerque lentamente, podía escuchar su respiración y los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, me incline hacia adelante, hasta quedar frente a frente, ella apretó los labios, descendí hacia su cuello tan pronto como mis colmillos hicieron contacto con su piel ella jadeo, entonces quede absorto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e54f882d91e9a410a75faa58eb456274"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Me perdí en ella"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b2c97079a49e5a376239111957810979"Su sangre sin duda había sido lo más exquisito y delicioso que había probado en toda la eternidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="91b5037bae3bcc90c94381a353fc5618"Su respiración se agito y entonces supe que debía detenerme y por alguna extraña razón no la mate, como había hecho a lo largo de todo este tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c2d3388ae9294e012dcd5a1392492c02"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Ella quedo tendida en el suelo y la habitación se cerró"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fddd21b9d7ce17da93c30fa5a653a1df"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*****/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e60df0d9d5f31b8a69dafac110f8f0d4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"****/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="514faf5a71b4f0f67374c388f37aa0d7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"**/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/span/em/p 


End file.
